


Claim You

by KassieProphet



Series: The warriors, bang bang [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Come Marking, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Castiel reflects on how much he loves fucking Dean





	Claim You

**Author's Note:**

> An Interlude after "Angry Sex". Can be read as a standalone.

_Castiel loved fucking Dean. He loved the expanse of his muscles and the salt on his skin. He loved that Dean was a warrior, so Castiel fucked Dean like a warrior—all aggression and teeth and fight, like the sex was a battle and Dean was Castiel’s spoil of war._

_He loved that Dean—who was a dangerous predator in his own right—had shown Castiel his belly and offered up his submission; and Castiel—whose trueform was more animal than person—loved taking Dean like caught prey, to claim and mark by right._

_If Castiel could, he would weave his Grace into Dean and fill in the cracks of Dean’s soul, to make Dean whole—to bind him irrevocably to Castiel in a way the handprint on his shoulder never could, to show the other angels and human that this beautiful warrior was his, had chosen him._

_But all he can do is press his cock deep inside of Dean and paint his insides; is brand his neck and hips with bites and bruises; is to cover Dean’s back with his vessel’s own spend._

_All Castiel can do is cherish the stolen moments before their duties call them away._


End file.
